The end is the end
by fairytaleofdust
Summary: Baseada nos boatos do que acontecerá no finale dessa temporada. Oportunidades de ouro para suas carreiras podem destruir a equipe FBI/Jeffersonian, e tudo que construiram juntos...


**Baseada nos boatos do que está para acontecer no Season Finale da 5a temporada – Bones e Booth vão cada um pra um lado, e a equipe FBI/Jeffersonian para desvendar crimes estará comprometida…**

Olha só o que eu recebi! – Booth entregou-lhe uma carta oficial, e Brennan não conseguiu desvendar o rosto do parceiro. Ele parecia feliz com a notícia que acbara de ler naquele papel, e ao mesmo tempo, estava desolado.

Ela olhou para o selo do exercito no cabeçalho da carta, e logo interpretou que eles lhe dariam alguma medalha. Nada mais justo, mas por que ele estava tão triste?

Começou então a ler, e a tristeza que invadia seu coração explicava por que Booth parecia tão dividido. O Exercito convidava o Sargento Seeley Booth para comandar o novo treinamento dos Rangers. Respirou fundo, e sorriu:

Que ótima notícia, Booth!

Você acha?

Sim. É um grande avanço na sua carreira.

Mas… e a gente?

Eu decidi aceitar a oferta de liderar as escavações no México. É um grande avanço na minha carreira também. – Ela mentiu. Na verdade, acabara de decidir. Até o momento em que entrou na sala de Booth, estava pensando em negar.

Bom, se é assim. – disse Booth, convencido de que era o melhor. Pegou a carta que Brennan lhe devolvia, dobrou-a e jogou por cima dos papéis que preenchiam sua mesa.

Entreolharam-se, e ambos fizeram o maior esforço para esconder seus sentimentos um do outro. Brennan virou-se, e saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada. Booth jogou-se em sua cadeira e levou as mãos ao rosto, enquanto Temperance secava as lagrimas a caminho do elevador.

-//-

- é com muita tristeza – começou Cam, interrompendo a música e as conversas que tomavam o laboratório Medico-Legal do Instituto Jeffersonian – que transformamos nosso laboratório para uma festa de despedida. Gostaria de anunciar que obtive agora pouco a confirmação de que a equipe de colaboração com o FBI continuará, apesar de para sempre desfalcada, sem nossa melhor antropologa forense, Dra. Temperance Brennan – uma salva de palmas a interrompeu. – E o Agente Especial Selley Booth. – As pessoas continuaram aplaudindo. – Informo a todos que a equipe será encabeçada por mim, com o apoio de nossos estudantes estagiários Sr. Edison, Sr. Bray, Sra. Wick, Sr. Nigel-Murray e Sr. Vaziri, enquanto buscamos um antropólogo forense ao menos brilhante o suficiente para substituir a Dra. Brennan à altura. O FBI informa que o Agente Especial para substituir Booth sera designado nas próximas semanas. Agora, a hora é de celebração. Que nossos dois grandes amigos sejam felizes em suas novas escolhas!

Cam levantou sua taça de champanhe, e todos no salão a acompanharam. Uma salva de palmas tomou novamente o lugar, enquanto a equipe se reunia no centro do salão.

Não posso nem começar a descrever quanta honra foi trabalhar com você, Dra. Brennan – começou uma empolgada Daisy Wick, controlada pelo seu namorado, o psicologo do FBI Lance Sweets.

Foi uma honra, de verdade, Dra. Brennan – continuou Clark Edison.

Sentiremos sua falta – completou Arastoo Aziri.

Sua também, Booth – disse Wendell Bray – Obrigado por tudo!

Espero que não se esqueçam da gente – brincou Vincent Nigel – Murray.

Nunca mesmo – interrompeu Angela, entrando no grupo e abraçando Brennan. Brennan respirou fundo para não chorar, e Angela não fez nada para impedir suas lágrimas.

Os estágiários se afastaram, e o grupo central foi diminuído à equipe principal do Jeffersonian. Angela afastou-se de Brennan, e foi consolada por seu marido, Dr. Jack Hodgins. Cam aproximou-se e ficaram todos um bom tempo apenas olhando-se.

Gostaria que Zack pudesse estar aqui – lembrou Hodgins.

Sim. – disse Brennan, em tom de saudade de seu antigo assistente – ele também era parte disso.

Ele está bem – disse Angela. – Fomos visita-lo essa semana, e dissemos que você está indo. Ele ficou muito feliz.

É, vou sentir falta de vocês, Squints – brincou Booth, tentando diminuir o tom de despedida do momento – vai ser dificil me acostumar a pessoas que não ficam empolgadas com terra.

Há, vai mesmo – brincou Hodgins, dando um tapinha nas costas de Booth.

Vamos comemorar hoje, está bem? – disse Cam – não sou boa em despedidas, mas sentirei falta de vocês.

Booth abraçou a antiga amiga, e Brennan cumprimentou sua chefe com um aperto de mão.

Vai ficar tudo bem.

-//-

O aeroporto estava vazio. O voo de Brennan estava marcado para as 6 da manhã, para que ela chegasse cedo no México. Booth passara o caminho todo reclamando do horário, com sono.

Eu disse que você não precisava vir, Booth.

Bones, oras. Acha mesmo que não iria vir me despedir de você?

Brennan olhou para os olhos inchados de Booth, e riu. Estava feliz por ele estar ali.

Caminharam em silencio até o portão de embarque, e Booth ficou esperando enquanto Brennan fazia o check-in e despachava suas malas. Sentaram-se e ficaram esperando o anuncio do embarque, sempre em silencio.

Este era o momento mais dificil de toda essa decisão. Booth sacudia a perna nervoso enquanto Brennan esfregava as mãos uma na outra. Evitavam ao maximo se olharem, e o coração apertava cada vez que alguma coisa era falada no alto-falante do lugar.

Foi quando o inevitável aconteceu, e uma voz de mulher anunciou o inicio de embarque para o Mexico.

Brennan engoliu em seco, e disse:

é o meu voo.

Sim, é o seu voo.

Permaneceram sentados, olhando para frente, sem se mover até que o Segundo anuncio foi feito. Brennan lentamente olhou para o lado, e viu que Booth estava com os olhos úmidos. Isso fez seus olhos umidecerem, e ela abaixou o rosto enquanto levantava.

Tenho que ir, Booth.

Sim, tem que ir.

Levantaram-se, e depois de muito tempo olharam-se. Brennan sorriu, e Booth retribuiu. Tentaram disfarçar a tristeza que sentiam, e Booth disse:

aposto que vai sentir falta de alguém te chamando de Bones por lá.

Ninguém mais me chama de Bones. – um golpe de ar frio invadiu o estomago de Booth.

E que continue assim. Só eu posso.

Só você – ela disse, baixinho, e depois riu, olhando para ele.

Bom, boa sorte com seus Rangers. Tenho certeza que serao homens bem formados.

Ora, obrigado Bones. E boa sorte com seus ossos de antepassados Astecas!

Eles continuaram se olhando, e desajeitadamente se abraçaram.

Uma vez um nos braços do outro, puderam relaxar, e Brennan escondeu o rosto no ombro de Booth, molhando seu casaco com suas lagrimas. Booth fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo pela ultima vez o perfume da mulher que ama.

O alto falante anunciou mais uma vez o embarque para o Mexico, e se separaram lentamente. Brennan parou, encostando sua testa nos lábios de Booth, que a beijou. Ela já não tentava esconder suas lágrimas, e pararam de tentar disfarçar o que estavam sentindo. Ela levantou seus olhos verdes marejados até encontrar os dele, e entre olhares, eles se entenderam. Ela respirou fundo, beijou rapidamente os lábios dele, e virou-se para ir embora.

Ele, porem, a segurou pelo braço, e a puxou de volta, beijando com toda força e amor que poderia reunir. De repente, todo o barulho de movimentação no aeroporto desapareceu, e para eles, estavam em um lugar completamente vazio, onde nada nem ninguém poderia interromper aquele momento.

A voz feminina falou novamente, chamando os passageiros para o Voo com destino ao Mexico, e a realidade os tomou novamente.

Se afastaram, mas Booth se negava a soltar as mãos de Brennan.

Fica! – ele disse.

Não posso. Não podemos.

Por favor! Fica!

Eu tenho que ir, Booth.

E então ela virou-se e caminhou rapidamente até o portão de embarque, sem se virar.

-//-

O corredor que levava até o avião era o mais longo que Brennan já percorreu. cada passo parecia aumentar ainda mais a distância até a porta, mas também, quando se virava para trás, via que a distancia também aumentava, em um sonho surreal.

Finalmente chegou até o avião, e disfarçou sua tristeza para a aeromoça sorridente que a saudava e lhe indicava seu lugar. Olhou em volta de toda a área da primeira classe, e depois espiou pela cortina as pessoas que tentavam se acomodar o melhor possível na classe econômica, e sorriu. Lembrou-se de Booth, e a vez em que resolveram um caso em pleno vôo, mas principalmente lembrou-se das desculpas que ele dava para fugir daquelas cadeiras apertadas e ficar com ela na frente do avião.

Sentou-se em seu lugar, e continuou observando as pessoas que a rodeavam. Uma família estava sentada alguns assentos a sua frente, uma mulher muito bem cuidada, apesar de não muito bonita, o homem indiferente e os filhos bagunçando no banco da frente dos pais. Lembrou-se então do caso resolvido no insípido e falso mundo dos subúrbios.

A aeromoça lhe ofereceu uma bebida, e ela escolheu um suco de laranja. Enquanto bebericava seu suco, observou o rapaz na sua frente, que dedilhava uma guitarra. Lembrou-se do caso resolvido no acampamento de rock, de Angela e sua vasta experiência com guitarras, e de como foi difícil para Hodgins destruir a guitarra que fora a arma do crime. Lembrou-se dela mesma, se divertindo no acampamento, cantando...lembrou-se de 'Hot Blooded'...

"Nossa música, Bones, estão tocando nossa música"

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto claro de Brennan sem que ela percebe-se, e ela assustou-se com a microfonia vinda do alto-falante quando o piloto anunciava que iam partir.

"Senhores passageiros, um bom dia. Aqui quem fala é o seu comandante. Estamos prontos para iniciar o vôo com destino à Cidade do México. Por favor, sigam as instruções das atendentes de vôo e afivelem seus cintos, para sua segurança. Desejo a todos um bom vôo."

A aeromoça começou a falar na frente calmamente as instruções para afivelar os cintos, mas Brennan soltou o seu. Levantou-se, nervosa.

"Senhora, sente-se, por favor"

"Preciso sair do vôo"

"Senhora, já vamos decolar, por favor, sente-se"

"Eu preciso sair daqui. Eu não vou. Preciso..." Brennan estava descontrolada. A aeromoça tentava em vão segurar seus braços, que não paravam de se balançar. Finalmente Brennan desvencilhou-se da mulher e saiu correndo pelo corredor. tentou abrir a porta, mas ela já estava fechada hermeticamente. caiu no chão, desolada. A aeromoça a abraçou por trás, consolando-a.

"Preciso sair... Eu tenho que sair..."

"Senhora, por favor, volte ao seu lugar. Agora é tarde demais, a senhora pode voltar quando chegarmos na Cidade do México..."

"Não me diga que é tarde demais!"Gritou Brennan "Não é tarde demais. não!"

O piloto apareceu ao seu lado como um gigante vestido de branco. Observava as mulheres no chão com a superioridade de um comandante.

"O que está havendo aqui?"

A aeromoça levantou-se e cochichou algo para ele. Ele fez cara de compreensão e abaixou-se para falar com Brennan.

"Senhora, a senhora está com medo de voar? Isso é comum, mas logo..."

"não!" gritou Brennan, incrédula "Meu nome é Dra. Temperance Brennan, sou uma antropóloga forense, a melhor de todas, já investiguei covas em todos os lugares, já resolvi crimes, já fui..." a voz de Brennan falhou enquanto falava "já fui enterrada viva! não tenho medo de voar. Apenas quero sair daqui!"

"A senhora não vai mais para o México?"

"não!"

"E por que não?"

"Porque eu não posso fazer isso comigo mesma. não posso deixa-los. não se trata mais só de mim"

O piloto não entendeu, mas também não queria entender. Claramente era algo muito pessoal, mas Brennan continuou falando.

"Eu era sozinha, mas agora não sou mais. Agora tenho amigos... tenho Angela... tenho Booth." Seus olhos marejados brilhavam enquanto lembrava de seus amigos.

"Ok, senhora, mas.."

"mas nada! Eu trabalho com o FBI! você não quer que eu os chame para resolver isso, não é? apenas abra a porta e me deixe sair!"

O piloto olhou fundo nos olhos verdes de Brennan e percebeu que ela estava disposta a causar uma confusão. Simplesmente falou em seu walkie-talkie, e logo depois começou a abrir as alavancas da porta.

-//-

Booth não queria ir para casa. não queria ir para nenhum lugar. Queria apenas ficar ali parado, na porta do aeroporto, esperando o tempo fazer seu serviço. Toda a felicidade de trabalhar com os Rangers, de resolver crimes, de salvar vidas, de viver e ser, tudo foi embora. Ele observou triste o avião que passava por cima de sua cabeça, soando alto no dia que ainda clareava. O barulho do avião tomava toda sua mente, e assim ele pode respirar. Ironicamente, o avião que levava embora sua felicidade era quem silenciava seus pensamentos sobre ela.

O som do avião começou a desaparecer, e Booth, de olhos fechados, pediu por mais. Foi quando ouviu, ao fundo, alguém gritar seu nome.

"Booth!"

"não, não faça isso, Seeley. Vamos, pense em outra coisa. não comece a ouvir coisas" Pensou consigo mesmo.

"Booth! Booth!"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Seeley! Está doido! Prato cheio pra Sweets, era só o que faltava"

"Booth!"

A voz o chamou outra vez, mas dessa vez foi claro. Estava cada vez mais claro. Percebeu então que pessoas apareciam e entravam e saiam do aeroporto, mantendo a porta automática aberta. virou-se, e lentamente abriu os olhos.

Não teve tempo de abrir totalmente os olhos e compreender que era real quando ela se jogou em seus braços. Fechou os olhos novamente, devido ao impacto, e então pode sentir o perfume que ainda lhe inebriava. O perfume que pensou nunca sentir novamente. Em outro impacto, ela colocou seus lábios macios nos seus, e todo o mundo em volta se calou.

Depois de um tempo que pareceu eterno, ela se afastou, mas manteve a testa encostada na dele, os olhos focados um no outro.

"Mas o que..."

"não vou para o México."

"isso eu percebi" ele disse, rindo "mas por que?"

"Eu já fui lá. já cavei sepulturas antigas de astecas. já pesquisei culturas mortas, e já reconheci antigos reis. já vi tudo isso. Quero experimentar algo novo, algo que nunca vi, nem experimentei, nem vivi, nem investiguei."

"E o que é isso"

"amar"

Ele sorriu, e a beijou novamente.

"O que quer fazer agora?" Perguntou, oferecendo-lhe o braço. Ela o agarrou num pulo e aninhou sua cabeça no ombro de Booth.

"Apenas me leve para casa"

*** Seria ótimo se isso acontecesse mesmo no finale né? Espero que tenham gostado. E que todos tenhamos um ótimo final de temporada quinta que vem!**


End file.
